String Theory
by FandomDealer
Summary: Rating may change later. So many possibilities, so many what ifs? What if Sally saw Stephanie a little sooner and got to her in time? What if Sally never saw her as she was getting kidnapped? What if? COMPLETE...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing from the great one named Janet Evanovich.

**A/N: **String Theory states something like _we can only predict the possibilities and the possibilities are all being played out in parallel universes._ Now this is referring to quantum physics so therefore addressing atomic behavior, but considering human behavior is just as unpredictable (in the predictable way) I thought it would be ok to apply this idea to events in the Plum novels.

Ok so I agree, I have been watching too much PBS.

Thought I'd warn you: I don't know what's going to happen here, I don't have a particular ending picked out, I have no idea if this is worth writing. So I'm going to depend on you people, who might just read this to tell me if it's worth continuing. Which means review!

* * *

I sat up startled. The room was still dark. Not morning yet. Another dream.

"Babe?"

"I'm fine Ranger."

He was now sitting next to me, his arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arms. I pushed his arms away and lay back down. I could tell he was looking at me even though I couldn't see his face. I turned on my side away from him and inched closer to the edge of the big bed. He didn't say anything, didn't attempt anything, I heard him lie down, but then nothing.

I almost wish he would try and put his arm around me, but his ESP stopped working on me since… since then.

I shook my head slightly to get those thoughts out of my head.

After I got released from the hospital I didn't want to go back to the burg, so I went back with Ranger. I just haven't left yet; it's only been three weeks. Sure my apartment if empty and waiting for me, but I just don't want to go back to a place that people know where to find me.

So I've been staying here. I haven't stepped out since I came back. Ranger's made sure I have everything I need.

I just need to go back to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.

I woke up to a warmth on my back and an arm around my waist. I leaned in and sighed. "Mornin'." I said to Ranger.

"Mornin'." He said and tightened his arm around me. "How are you feeling?"

Time to lie Stephanie. "Peachy."

There was a pause at my back while Ranger tried to figure out what I meant. "Ella's bring up breakfast in a couple of minutes, could you open the door for her?" Batman spoke a full sentence!

I nodded. He moved away from me, taking all the warmth with him. I gave a little shiver and he pulled up the blankets over my shoulder. I didn't hear him walking but I heard the bathroom door close.

I flipped onto my back since I was still on my side and stared at the ceiling. Why me? I lay there, nothing much else coming to my head.

I heard the shower running and then a knock at the door. I got out of bed and padded to the front door in my nightshirt and undies. I opened the door for Ella and she came in with a tray of food.

"I hope this starts up your appetite dear. Ranger's been worried about you. He said you haven't been eating too much lately."

I looked at my feet because I didn't know what to say to this. She put the tray down in the table and walked over to me. I was still standing by the door.

She put her hand to my face and forced me to look her in the eye. "Eat something." She simply commanded. I nodded and she left. I closed the door and bolted it up.

I went straight to the dinning table and lifted the lid. I was feeling compelled to obey Ella's order. There were some bagels, probably for Ranger and there was a stack of crapes, syrup poured over them. Why not? I sat and took a bite. It was good. I didn't expect less from Ella.

I've been ignoring quite a few meals in the last three weeks. Ella brings them up and leaves them and then takes them away when she drops off the next meal.

I got through half of the crapes and was feeling full when Ranger walked in. He looked at me, his eyes hinting a bit of relief. But I got up, ignored his look and went straight for the shower.

When I was under the hot shower I closed my eyes. I've been taking these showers sometimes three times a day, trying to wash it all away. I don't use Ranger's shower gel anymore; Ella got me something else. It smelled wonderful, like jasmines, not that it mattered as long as it wasn't Ranger's shower gel.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened slightly. "I'm leaving now." Pause. "You have an appointment at one, be ready by 12:30. I'll take you."

* * *

**A/N:** reminding you to review.

And… anyone interested in reading this before I post and giving me feedback on what I should change? E-mail me at


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I should mention I'm not a genius like Janet Evanovich to create such fantastic characters as she has done and then give them such complex relationships. Sigh. Everything here belongs to Janet Evanovich, the great one. 

**A/N: **There is something to be said about patience. The last three weeks will be discussed in time (Born of Stars). I hope that you have picked up on what possibility I chose to be played out in one of the parallel universes.

I think I forgot to mention, this will be one of those serious fics.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mystery Door #1**

Here I was in front of mystery door number one, which I didn't choose.

Ranger finally convinced me to step outside the 7th floor apartment and he drives me to another office building, walks me inside, leads me to an elevator, takes me to the 5th floor and leads me past a series of doors to one at the end of the hallway; mystery door number one.

Ranger reaches past me and opens it for me. I step through into a small sitting room. A narrow room with two couches against the walls facing each other. End table with magazines. There was a woman sitting at the corner of one of the couches. She looked to be in her forties; her face showed signs of lack of sleep, but her clothes were neat. She looked up as we entered but then went back to her magazine.

Ranger put his hand at my back and I flinched. He took his hand away and I looked at him apologetically. He moved his eyes to the couch opposite the woman, indicating for me to sit and I did. He sat beside me but with plenty of space between us.

I wish he wouldn't do that, I wish he would pretend I didn't flinch.

A few minutes passed and then two people emerge from the door at the other end of the room. I hadn't even noticed the door. One was a young girl maybe 15, 16; the other was a man in his thirties maybe, good looking.

"I'll see you next Thursday?" He asked the girl and the girl gave a slight nod.

The girl walked up to the woman who was standing now. We all watched as they left, then the man walked up to us.

"Hello Stephanie," his voice was gentle and soothing. "My name is Gabriel Weiss. You can call me Gabe."

I was standing now, with Ranger by my side. We all shook hands and then Gabe was leading me through the door to a spacious room, his office.

The two sidewalls were covered in bookshelves, which were stacked with books. To the back was a desk and comfortable chair sitting in front. Near us, to the right side was a pair of armchairs.

He waved for me to sit in an armchair. I took the one nearest to me, the one facing the desk. It was quite comfortable. I pulled my legs up under me.

He walked to his desk, grabbed a file and notepad and then sat across from me.

"So Stephanie, how are you doing?"

Is he serious? Is this how he wanted to start? I was feeling overwhelmed again. What would he do if I just left? Nothing probably, but I couldn't get my feet moving.

I haven't left the apartment in 3 weeks, and the first time I step out I go see a shrink. I was expecting ice cream, my parents, my apartment, even the Batcave, but not this. Not a therapist. Was this Ranger's idea of joke?

But I was silent. He was trying to help right? He didn't know what he was doing right?

Now I wondered how to answer. He kept staring at me, patiently waiting. How should I answer? "I'm fine." It slipped out.

He nodded and waited. I wasn't good at this game. "As fine as I can be." I said, my voice colder.

"You know why you're here?" He asked.

"I can guess." Cold again. I didn't want my voice to be cold, but I didn't want to be here either.

"Why won't you tell me?" Patient therapist voice.

"Is it because I haven't left the apartment in three weeks?" I know I'm being a wise ass.

"Partly."

"There are other reasons?" Why am I being so defensive?

"You tell me."

I don't like this. I don't like being here, I don't like talking. And time is dragging. I wish this were over already.

He was taking notes. What did he have to take notes on, I haven't said anything.

"Um… Can't we start with something easier? Like what's my favorite food, because I have an answer to that."

"Ok then. What's your favorite food?"

"Pino's."

"Best pizza around."

"You've been to Pino's?"

"Is there any other place to go for pizza?"

I was leaning forward in my seat now. A guy Ranger knows that liked Pino's… a guy Ranger knows. Did Ranger know this guy? He was looking at me again.

"Do you know Ranger?" I asked, taking even myself by surprise, but he wasn't surprised.

He leaned back in his chair. "We are here to talk about you."

"Well I don't want to talk about me." I was a little angry now. Why can't people understand that I don't want to talk?

"Then why did you come here?"

"I didn't where I was going. Ranger brought me here."

"Very well then." He stood up then, motioning for me to stand up too. "Come back when you're ready to start talking."

I was on my feet and being led back to the sitting room. Ranger stood up and looked at me then at his watch. Gabe gave Ranger a small nod and Ranger returned it. I guess they'll talk about me because before I know it Ranger's guiding me outside.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to be angry with Ranger or thankful he was trying to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to the great one Janet Evanovich.

**A/N:** I'm being lazy about the chapter titles… don't complain. The chapters are short I know… I'm sorry. I am very busy. I go to school, come home for a couple of hours and then go to work, then come home and do work for class. I do write… but it never gets typed up… so patience!

_Born of Stars:_ Good girl. :pat on the head: Your review has convienced me to update. So three cheers for Born of Stars… hip hip… (this is where someone else says hooray!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystery Door #2 **

We were in the car, driving who knows where. I didn't much notice, I was in my own zone. Ranger though wasn't. He kept looking over at me.

"Stop that." I said in almost a growl.

His eye's focused ahead of him and he didn't look at me again until we had stopped in front of Morelli's. Morelli's?

I stared hard at him. He didn't flinch just looked at me clamly.

"You've been refusing to see him."

"And I still don't want to see him."

"He's worried. He hasn't seen you in three weeks."

I felt a little guilty but then I was back to anger. How can Ranger drag me here, it's too soon.

Ranger was out and opening my door. I looked down at him hurt but got out anyway. He guided me to the not so mysterious door number two.

He knocked. There was a moment of silence and Bob began barking. I stiffened a little. Bob, I haven't seen Bob in a while. I heard Morelli move behind the door, probably trying to push Bob back and then the door was open.

Joe was staring straight at me, I couldn't pull my eyes away. He then suddenly hugged me. I tensedat first, then my body gave, I let him hold me, my hands on his chest. I could feel tears but I pushed them back. "Hi Joe." I said into his chest.

"Hey Cupcake."

I think there was some silent communication between Ranger and Morelli right then because Ranger turned and left.

Joe let go of me and I turned to see Ranger's truck pull out and drive away. "Where's he going?" I asked Joe.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into the house. "He'll be back in an hour." He led me to the couch and sat me down. He went back into the kitchen.

While he was gone, Bob hopped onto the couch next to me and put his head down on my lap. I scratched behind his ears and he seemed please. ThenMorelli walked back in with a slice of upside-down pineapple cake.

I gave him a smile. "How did you get that?"

"I asked your mom for it." He must have seen panic in my face. "Don't worry, she thinks I'm dropping it offwith you."

He then came up next to Bob, pulled him off of me, sat next to me and handed me the cake, which I gladly took.

I took my first bite and then lost my enthusiams. It just wasn't the same.

"Cupcake-"

"Joe how are you?" I cut him off with a smile.

He looked a little surprised. "I'm fine. How-"

"You don't look fine, you have dark circles." I looked at him closely. And then ran a finger along under his eye. "You should get some sleep you know. If you let that go on too long, those circles will never disappear. My finger was tracing his dark circle. "I was watching opera-" Joe took my hand in his and put a finger over my mouth to shush me.

"Steph." Pause. Our faces were close, we were both staring. I was waiting for him to say something. "Stephanie. How are you?" He asked quietly. He then removed his finger from over my mouth.

I stared at him for a moment and then smiled at him. "I'm fine Joe."

"Steph-"

It was my turn to shush him with a finger. "I'm fine," I said quietly, but I couldn't maintain the smile.

He knew not to push. He leaned back on the couch facing the TV and turned it on. "Ok Steph, I'm here." Then he put an arm around me and pulled me to rest on his chest.

I guess I fell asleep because there was a hand on my face and a voice telling to wake up.

"Steph, time to go." Morelli's voice said.

I cracked my eyes open. I guess I hadn't gotten too much sleep last night because I was drooling on Joe's shirt. I wiped the drools off and pushed myself off of Joe.

Ranger was standing not too far off looking at me. His eyes hard, his muscles tense. I knew that look. That was the angry Ranger. Did I do something? I almost wanted to cry I couldn't take it, but I bit my lower lip and swollowed the tears.

I walked past Ranger to the door, I could feel them behind me doing the Alpha male thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to the great one Janet Evanovich. 

**A/N: **Ha! Another short chapter! But better than nothing eh? And I did say these were going to be short chapters…. Unfortunately we are not going to see much of Ranger in this chapter….

I don't know if there is a Marriott in Trenton or if it has a Sixth floor or a room 610... just go along.

Thank you everyonewho reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mystery Door #3**

In the car again, heading in toward the center of Trenton. Ranger wasn't looking at me, not even a glance. The tension was high. Maybe I could talk to him later, when we got back to the Rangeman building. I wouldn't want to interrupt his zone.

Few minutes and we pulled up in front of the Marriott. I looked at him as he pulled into a parking spot. He handed me a key card. "Sixth floor, room 610." His voice was expressionless; I stared at him for a moment.

Then I got out and walked in. I guess he doesn't want me around anymore. Why didn't he just leave me at Joe's then?

Like Ranger instructed I took the elevator to the 6th floor and found the door that fit the key, but then I tried to open the door the top lock was on. I heard some movement behind the door and then it opened.

I was staring at Mary Lou.

"Stephanie." She said no surprise in her voice, but registering the confused look on my face she explained. "Ranger thought you could use some time with your best friend and I could use some time away from the kids." She then hugged me and pulled me in, closing and locking the door behind us.

The suite had a couch, TV, a kitchenette and a door probably to the bedroom. She sat me down on the couch and went to the refrigerator. When she turned around she had Ben & Jerry's Phishfood in her hands.

I reached out and she handed me the container and a spoon. Mary Lou knew what I needed. She turned and grabbed a container and spoon for herself and came to the couch.

"You want to cry Steph?"

I stared at her for a moment and then the tears came. I tried to hold them back but Mary Lou just leaned forward took the ice cream away from me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the whole serious ugly crying and then slowed down to a sob.

I wanted to talk but I didn't know what to tell her. So I just didn't need to hear about anything that happened to me that night.

"How many?" She asked. No one knew the details of what happened that night except for Morelli and Ranger and they didn't say anything to anyone, I think.

"Only one." We were quiet for sometime, I'm pretty sure Mary Lou didn't know what to say. Why would she?

"I don't know what to say Steph. I want you to talk to me, but I don't want to force you either. But eventually you are going to have to talk to someone. Especially Ranger, he's worried." This got my attention.

He looked angry to me the last time I saw him. But then against he did take me to a therapist, but is he wanted to talk all he had to do was ask. But that would be a problem for Ranger. It would require him to actually speak in full sentences.

No point getting angry with him right? No point.

I stared into my ice cream for a while and then went straight for the remote. I turned the TV on and flipped to a movie. Mary Lou looked a little worried but she just watched TV with me.

After a while she went into the bedroom. I heard some talking coming from in there. She must be on the phone. Then it was quiet and she walked back in.

"Checking on the kids." Mary Lou said to me with a smile, but her eyes were still concerned.

"How are the kids?" I asked, I should be easier on her.

"Pain in the ass, Lenny's not much help. The kids are driving him crazy."

Silence again, that wasn't much of a conversation. I flipped through the cable guide and noticing _Girl, Interrupted_ was playing and right below it _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_. I perked up at this. "Mary Lou, remember how I wanted marry Indiana Jones?" I asked her as I turned to the channel. This got conversation started and we talked about old times until night.

Around 10 Mary Lou declared her self "pooped" and went into the bedroom to sleep. "Back to the kids tomorrow."

I stayed on the couch for another hour, flipping through channels, but my body was getting tired. I wanted to sleep too.

I sighed; it really wasn't a good idea to sleep tonight. I might just worry Mary Lou, but I gave in and went into sleep.

I was shopping at Macy's, looking at shoes. There were ladies everywhere, shoving each other and fighting for shoes. Before I knew it there were ladies around me, their numbers growing, Then their faces changed and I was being pulled deeper into the crowd, their hands all over me, pulling at me. I was screaming for help, struggling to free myself from their grips. 

I sat up in a sweat, my tank top soaked in it. I dropped back into my pillow. Staring at the ceiling. I could hear Mary Lou in the bed next to mine, she was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: **Now… I know I haven't made this public but I am neither a Babe nor a Cupcake. I refuse to choose sides, which is why it has taken me a while to write chapter 7 of Lost (for those who keep up with that fic). But I have finally made a decision about Ranger and I'm about half way done writing the chapter! - 04.12.05 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to the great one Janet Evanovich.

**A/N: **My god you people are obsessed about Ranger. I never said this was a Ranger/Steph story… geez…

Thank you to Babe1976 for pointing out my mistake… good girl… I take names very seriously. I almost slapped myself when I saw that! Of course I don't have copies of the books with me when I'm writing and I have to go by memory which I why a lot of the time I skip the details.

Out of curiosity, how old are you people? I myself am 18!

* * *

**Ch 5: Talk**

I must have drifted off to sleep because I was being shaken awake. "Stephanie." I cracked my eyes open to stare at Mary Lou. "Steph, I'm leaving. I have to go home and make lunch before the kids get home and probably clean up the mess they made yesterday. I nodded and sat up. She moved to the door and gave me a little wave. "I'll see you Steph."

I stared at her a moment. "Thank you."

She just nodded and left the room. A couple of seconds later and I could hear the door close. I dropped back down into my pillow and sighed. I lay there for a couple of minutes and then I pushed myself off the bed.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and since I didn't have any clean clothes or a toothbrush I couldn't do much else. I stepped into the sitting area and turned to the couch when I noticed Ranger sitting there. I also noticed the TV was on, the sound on mute.

I stared at him for a moment.

He looked at me, up and down. "Mary Lou called me."

I nodded and sat beside him, wondering if he was still angry. His voice didn't show any anger and his body seemed relaxed enough. Then he stood up. "If you're ready." More a statement than a question and held his hand out to me.

I didn't take it, but I stood up and walked to the front door. I guess I wasn't having a good day. I can't even smile today.

Ranger was right behind me and I walked to the elevator and out the lobby. Ranger's black Mercedes car was brought up front by a valet even without Ranger having to hand a ticket.

The valet handed Ranger his keys and then opened the door for me, I got in and the valet closed the door. Ranger got in a little after me and pulled out of the driveway.

He was in his zone, so was I. But my zone consisted of me thinking, maybe too much. I wondered about what Mary Lou had said yesterday, about me talking to Ranger. About him being worried.

"Ranger." I said with a quiet voice.

He glanced at me with questioning eyes.

"Can we get a pizza?"

He gave a slight nod and changed directions. We were in front of Pino's in no time and he even managed a great parking spot. He turned the engine off and turned to me, "Comin' in?" I shook my head. I wasn't that ready and I hadn't taken a shower. He nodded. "Be back in a minute."

He left the car and like he said, was back in a minute. Then we sat there quietly waiting for the pizza. I thought about talking to Ranger, but no words came out, maybe after the pizza. I could do anything after Pino's… and a donut.

I thought I saw Ranger give a slight nod and I looked at him curiously.

"We'll get you some donuts." He said. Maybe his ESP isn't completely gone.

A girl walked out of Pino's with a pizza box, we took it and headed over to Tasty Cakes and got me some Boston Crèmes. We were back at the Rangeman building not too much later.

I was sitting on the couch staring at the TV again. I had eaten about half the pizza, 2 Boston Crèmes and Ranger looked slightly happier. I don't think I've ever seen Ranger happy about me eating pizza and donuts. _Before _he disapproved of my eating habits.

Ranger came and slumped next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder and bringing me into him. I didn't resist. I was feeling better. Pino's really does help. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was slow and even. Ranger was completely relaxed.

Maybe this was a good time to talk. Be brave Stephanie, you'll have to talk eventually.

"Ranger?"

"Hmm?" I felt the rumble on his chest.

"Mary Lou said I should talk to you."

Silence, but his beat picked up a little.

"I want to talk." I said quietly. "But what can I say?"

His hand squeezed my shoulder a little. "Anything you need to."

"What's the word for when you don't really care, kind of indifferent?"

"Apathy?"

"Hmm… yes. Apathy." I said, mostly to myself. "That's how it is now. I'm scared too, but mostly I'm apathetic."

His heartbeat was now at a normal human rate and this almost made me laugh. But then his hand was rubbing my back and a very sad "babe" slipped out his lips.

"I don't want to go to a therapist, I don't want to talk to a strange."

"Okay."

He was agreeing? I didn't expect that. "I just want you to listen." I said quietly, not sure if he would accept this.

"Okay," he said again.

"The dreams are the worst." I began.

* * *

**A/N:** does anyone know where Shorty's is? I need to know for another fic I'm working on. I know, bad idea. I shouldn't start on another on until I'm done with these two… but I can't help myself… the other one more for fun! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All belongs to the great one Janet Evanovich.

**A/N:** Thank you to Mcshnee for eiditing this chapter and everyone else should thank her sa well.

Well, enjoy and don't forget to leave your comments (even if they are of anger).

* * *

Ch 6: Agreeing

"They are the worst. It's a constant reminder… or really a re-living." I was quiet for a moment wondering if I should tell him about the dreams.

"Tell me." Ranger said softly, an almost command but still leaving me room to refuse.

I leaned back and looked him in the eyes. Yup, his ESP is back. I leaned back on the arm of the couch and put my legs over Ranger's lap. His hand went to my thigh and started stroking in a comforting way.

Sure Ifelt a bit awkward, but it felt good. And it was like he wanted me to continue. So I did.

"They always start out different **-** lately anyway. I'm doing something ordinary like going shopping or picking up a pizza**…**and then wherever I am, the number of people there start to increase. Soon their faces change and suddenly they're grabbing at me…ripping my clothes off me. I'm crying and screamingbut there's no sound."

I was staring at the ceiling now; I couldn't stand to look at Ranger – I didn't want to see his reaction. "Then the scenery changes completely and I'm back in the Slayer's playground."

I was quiet for a moment; the movement of Ranger's hand had stilled. I could tell he was staring at me.

"You don't have to tell me." He whispered.

I shook my head. I took a deepbreath and continued. "Then I barely have clothes on. My top is cut off, my bra is cut and hanging, my pants are off, but my underwear is still intact somehow. I'm being held down to the ground and I'm fighting, but nothing works, they have a tight grip on me. Some guy is standing over me, unzipping, then he's on top of me…" My voice cracked. Ranger's hand tightened on my thigh to the point that it was painful and I let out a squeak.

Ranger eased his grip on me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok." I said. I was still staring at the ceiling.

"Babe." He said, his voice dead serious. "I want you to talk to the therapist."

I looked at him and his eyes were sad for a moment, was I imagining that? "I don't think I can talk to anyone yet."

"But I want you to try."

I understood what he was saying. It had been sometime now, the nightmares still haven't stopped and yesterday was the first day I had left Ranger's apartment. These can't be healthy signs. I decided to agree with Ranger for once and nodded.

He looked a little relieved, but I must be imagining that too.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so that's the end. Stephanie agrees to get help… it'll all about her coming to terms right? 


	7. That Night

STP **Disclaimer**… I mean all belongs to Janet Evanovich with the exception of the plot. Hmm… I don't know who the String Theory belongs to either.

**A/N: **This is what happened that night with the slayer. Not really a chapter. There will be more to the actual story got to be patient, I only have a week of college left and then I'll try a lot more… I'll try anyway. Hope you enjoy, review if you hate it; Not that loving reviews are not welcome… those are better for my ego.

* * *

_**That Night**_

_There I was, being held down by some guys, almost naked. A guy on me, in me, pulling in and out of me and I feel far away. The guy on me was saying something but I couldn't hear him. Something like "How do you like it now bitch?" but I just turned my head to the side and looked out on to the street between the gang member's legs._

_I stopped struggling what felt like hours ago and now I'm just numb._

_I saw two cars pull up some distance away; Ranger's black Mercedes and Morelli's unmarked car. Two men stepped out and started my way._

_There was more space now, the slayers were leaving but the guy on top of me hadn't moved off of me._

_Soon I was staring up. Ranger had his gun pointed at the guy on top of me. Morelli was a little ways off, his eyes clearly angry. He had his guns pointed at some slayers. He's crazy, taking on the whole gang. Then I realized I could hear sirens in the distance._

_Ranger was talking or more like growling. "Get off of her." His voice was low and dangerous._

_The guy moved off of me, backing away. I was exposed, cold. I curled up into the fetal position and stared off._

_I could see Ranger crouched beside me, the gun still trained at the guy. He reached out to me, but I backed away. He was saying something to me. I concentrated on his lips and tried to get the volume back._

_"Stephanie? It's just me, you're safe now." Sirens were blaring in the background. Morelli walked up next to Ranger._

_"Is she okay?" he asked Ranger._

_"Not sure," he said never taking his eyes off of me. He stood up, standing next to Morelli._

_Morelli eased out of his jacket and crouched next to me. He threw the jacket over me and I flinched but he didn't try to touch me. He jest kept staring into my eyes and I couldn't look away._

_I heard a bunch of car doors slam, and the siren turn off, there were flashing lights and people around again. Morelli stood up, gave Ranger a look and walked off. Ranger crouched next to me again; his guns were back in their holsters._

_I locked eyes with him and I though I saw a flash of anger. His hand reached towards me and I closed my eyes. I felt his hand brush against my cheek, wiping away tears. I didn't even know I was crying._

_Some people bustled their way toward us, paramedics._

_I could hear the doctor whispering something to Morelli and Ranger on the other side of the curtain. I was staring at the ceiling while I lay on the examining bed dressed in a hospital gown._

_Few more minutes of them talking and they finally remembered I was here. The doctor drew back the curtain and looked in on me, Ranger and Morelli behind her. Morelli had his cop face on and Ranger's face was blank._

_"We would like to keep you over night, Stephanie. Keep-"_

_"No." I interrupted her. "I don't want to stay here."_

_For a second she looked like she was going to argue but then her face softened. "I'll get the paper work ready." She said and left._

_Now to deal with Ranger and Morelli._

_Morelli stepped forward. "Cupcake, I have to go take care of this, are you sure you don't want to stay here for tonight?"_

_I gave him a look that said no._

_He sighed. "Okay." He agreed. "Where are you going to go?" My eyes flashed to Ranger. I don't know where else to go. He didn't argue. He just said okay again, kissed me on the forehead and left._

_It was Ranger and me in the room now._

_He wasn't saying anything._

_"Is it ok?" I asked. "Can I stay with you?"_

_He gave a slight nod. Why wasn't he saying anything to me?_

_He took me back the building and helped me up to his apartment. I was still in the hospital gown. I sneaked away to the bathroom while he was in the kitchen on the phone. I was looking in the mirror. Cuts, bruises, nothing big._

_There was a knock on the door. I opened the door to stare at Ranger. He was holding a T-shirt and some underwear out to me. I took them from him and closed the door again._

_After tonight's events I was feeling dirty so I took a flesh-burning shower. In a couple of minutes I was collapsed on the floor of the shower, crying._

_Ten minutes later I was feeling tired so I got out changed into the clothes Ranger gave me and moved out to the bedroom._

_Ranger was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He got up. I moved to the bed to grab a pillow._

_"Take the bed, I'll take the couch." He said._

_I didn't feel like arguing so I just slipped under the bed sheets._

_"Stephanie." There was a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly. There in front of me was Ranger, in his black cargos, no shirt. "Just a nightmare," he whispered. Then he motioned with his hand for me to move over. I did and he slipped in next to me._

_He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him._

_At first I was tense, but then his warm hand rubbed my back. I lay my hands on his chest and then snuggled my head into his shoulder. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks but I didn't know where they were coming from. But then I realized I was the only one here that would cry._

_I just closed my eyes and tried hard not think. Ranger was taking care of me._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **if it belonged to me... hmm... think of all the evil thingsI could do.Oh wellI don't own it, it all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

**A/N:** Bad news people... my computer at home is officially dying so I'm restraining my use of it. Fortunately I am going to my friends house for regular computer use, butthen unfortunately we start on anime and I don't type very much. Good news is... I have the next three... fourchapters done.

Read, enjoy, review and you'll get the next installment.

Schools over people! - May 18

* * *

**Chapter 7****: Apartment**

It's been two months since I talked to Ranger and he told me to talk to someone, meaning a therapist. To which I complied like an obedient little girl. So that's where I am right now. In the therapist's office answering all the questions he has for me.

"Stephanie are you paying attention?"

"Uh huh? Yes" I said turning to him and zoning back in.

He grimaced. "Ok, I guess we are done for today. One last question though? What are you going to do?"

"Uh huh?" I thought for a moment about what he was talking about and then I remembered. "I don't know."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile and got up to leave.

Outside Ranger was waiting for me, like every other day. Every Tuesday he brings me here and he waits for me. Then he takes me where ever I want to go.

Ranger stood up and nodded to Dr. Bales behind me. When I was within reach he put an arm around my shoulder and walked me out.

"Where to?" He asked.

I thought about this, so many places I could go. My parent's, the office, Morelli's, Tasty Pastry… etc. But I knew where I needed to go. I sighed. "Apartment."

He gave a nod.

Twenty minutes later he was opening the door to my apartment. I stepped through and looked around. This is my first time back since Val had occupied it. Val had left it clean and neat. Nothing changed. I sighed. I guess I should start packing, but where to start? I looked around and already felt tired. The hand appeared at the base of my neck.

"Babe."

Here's the situation, after Val moved out I began paying the rent again but my savings weren't that great and I ran out of money. And since I haven't been taking jobs and been living off of Ranger for the last… oh three months, my bank account hasn't been replenished. Now I have one week to vacate the premises.

I turned to Ranger, I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to pack up my life, make it fit into boxes and throw away what I can't fit into boxes. Sure I didn't stay here much anymore but I still loved this place.

"You don't have to do this. I can have the boys pack up for you, put it into storage until you decide."

I nodded. I looked around for the last time, silently said good-bye and exited the apartment for the last time.

We took the elevator down to the lobby. Exited the back door and got back into Ranger's truck.

Time for cheering up. I could get some donuts but I want something new.

Hehehe… I know what.

"Ranger?" I said with a sweet voice. He raised an eyebrow my way. "Would you like to go see a movie?"

"In a movie theatre?"

"Yea, it'll be fun. Please Ranger?"

"Can't you take Tank or someone else?"

"No." I said flatly. "I want to go with you."

He gave a sigh and nodded.

When he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre I was already for a chick flick. I felt like a chick flick and I wanted to see Ranger squirm. But by the time we were buying our tickets I decided on The Incredible.

We watched, I fell a sleep, he woke me up and we walked out in the middle. It wasn't like it was a bad movie, in fact I was enjoying it. But I couldn't keep my eyes open. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night and the movie was paying for it.

When I tried to tell Ranger I could finish watching he just told me we could watch it later. He said we….

Ifelt myself being lifted out of my seat and I groaned. I struggled and Ranger put me down on my feet, but still holding me up until I got used to having my feet on the ground.

He left his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the elevator. We took it directly to the seventh floor all in silence.

In the apartment I went directly to the bed and fell in, not bothering to take off my jeans or shoes. Ranger did that for me. He flipped me over. Took off my boots and then slid my jeans off of me. He pulled the sheets back and tucked me in. It took me only a few minutes to fall a sleep again.

I woke up startled, sweating and breathing hard. I looked around but didn't see anything.The room had gotten darker since the time I had gone to sleep.

Ranger was standing in the doorway now.

Even if I thought about it, I probably couldn't think of one night where Ranger wasn't there when I woke up. He's always there. Should make things easier to decide, it was staring me right in the face, but it wasn't that easy.

The question always came back to what about Morelli?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to Janet Evanovich, don't hurt me.

**A/N: **So I'm very sorry for the delay but I haven't had much computer access lately. Everyone say thank you to Lyn-chan (one of my best friends) who has been allowing me the use of her computer….

Only 3 chapters to go… hope you haven't gotten tired of the wait. Now read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Boston Cream**

"Cupcake, how are you?" Morelli asked as he let me in.

"I'm fine Joe."

It was Wednesday, my night with Joe, a movie and Pino's. I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Bob came running and jumped up next to me.

It was weird. He never seems to run me down anymore, never seem to be hyperactive around me. Its almost like he knew I couldn't deal with that side of him. Instead every time I was there Bob would flop next to me and put his head on my lap for a good ol' scratch behind the ears.

So I complied and scratched behind his ears while he remained perfectly still. Morelli came out with a pizza box and a movie sitting on top.

"What is it tonight?" I asked.

"Gladiators."

"But that's so sad."

"Eat up." He said as he opened up the pizza box on the coffee table and handed me a slice.

We had finished eating, I was snuggled into Morelli and we were in the middle of Gladiator when Morelli breached the silence.

"What are you going to do Steph?" He asked without even moving from his position.

I didn't move either; I didn't know what he was talking about. I was too busy watching Russell Crowe fight it out in the coliseum. "Huh?"

"Are you going to move in with Manoso?"

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I had been avoiding making any decisions. Of course inaction is also a decision.

"I don't know." I replied quietly.

He nodded and then continued to watch the movie. I was surprised that he wasn't yelling and screaming or telling me what a bad guy Ranger was.

When midnight approached there was a knock at the door. Morelli went and answered it. I knew it was Ranger there to pick me up. There was some whispering and then silence. Morelli walked back into the room with a frown on his face.

"He's waiting in the truck." He said flatly.

I got up and made my way to the door. I was passing by Joe when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him. He held me tight for a minute. "I love you Steph," he whispered into my ear and gave me a kiss on the forehead, then he released me.

I stood there staring at him wondering what I should say or do, but nothing came to me.

"You should go, he's waiting." He said with a softer voice.

I nodded to this and said good night and walked away.

When I joined Ranger in the truck he didn't look too pleased. He looked a little angry. On our way to Haywood I thought about Morelli.

He's been really patient with me. He hasn't tried anything with me. We haven't even kissed since before, but then I haven't kissed anyone.

When we pulled into the garage I noticed Ranger had calmed, I guess the super Zen zone can do that to a man. But the question was what has he calm down from?

We got out of the truck and went up the seventh floor. I yawned as I realized how tired I was. I'm pretty sure Ranger was tired too because he was starting to hunch.

I went directly to the bedroom. Taking off all the spare clothing I had on I crawled into the bed, snuggling in for the night. I heard Ranger go into the bathroom and close the door.

I momentarily woke up as Ranger got into bed behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up to him. His chest warming my back, lulling me back to sleep. I felt the silk of his boxers move against my skin. I had noticed that the number of silk boxers had increased over the last couple of months.

When I woke up I was craving a Boston Cream and I thought I smelled one. Wait a minute I do smell one.

I tried to turn but Ranger was at my back and obstructing the way.

"Yeah, Babe, that's a Boston Cream."

I struggled out of the bed and out to the dinning table. There sat a bag with Boston Cream in it. I devoured it in two seconds flat and walked back into the bedroom rubbing my tummy.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Just thought you could use it, considering what you'll have to face tonight."

Ah! Such a full sentence from Ranger, it's a miracle. I thought I saw a tugging frown on Ranger's face, but the point is he's right. "I need another Boston Cream." I mumbled and Ranger grinned.


	10. Chapter 9

**insert standard disclaimer **

**A/N: Ok… so I'm having some trouble with getting to my friend's house and so I'm very sorry about the delay. Thanks again to Linda, who allows me the use of her computer!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Parent's**

Here I was sitting in fronted of the dreaded destination. I refused to get out of Ranger's truck. And all he could say was "Babe."

My mother and Grandma Mazur were standing at the door waiting. My mother leaned her head back into the house and yelled something in.

How she had talked me into having dinner with them on a Thursday night was lost on me. I guess she heard about the apartment. How? I don't know. She has burg ears I guess.

I finally sighed and got out. Before closing the door to Ranger's car I gave him one last pleading look but he only grinned. He always found my family amusing.

When I walking towards the house my father came out of the house and walked directly towards Rangers car. When he passed me by he didn't say anything let alone make eye contact. When I got to the door, my mother rushed me in. I got a final glance of my dad getting into the car with Ranger.

Uh oh.

I sat in my parent's house nervously. I don't know what my dad and Ranger could be talking about.

I heard the front door open and I got up to go asked my dad was that was about. When I saw who came through the door I froze. I stood there gaping.

"He's staying for Dinner." My father said flatly.

I questioned Ranger with my eyes and he gave me a slight nod.

Ok, Ranger's staying for dinner. That's good. Right?

"Stephanie, come help me with the food." My mother called for me.

I gave Ranger one last look and walked off. When I got back to the dinning room table with the mash potatoes my father and Ranger were already seated.

Grandma Mazur walked in just as I took a seat next to Ranger. Oh god, she's going to make a comment.

"Damn Stephanie, I wish I could find a fine package like that man's got there."

Oh holy God, please, smite me now.

"Mother!" My mom gasped from the kitchen door.

She put the pork chops down on the table and everyone served themselves. We all ate, with no big incidents. Grandma talked about her latest visit to the beauty parlor and her latest boyfriend.

"Jimmy had some problems getting it up." Grandma was saying.

"Mother we're eating."

"What did you say dear?" My mother crossed herself. "You don't have to pray for him Ellen. I dumped his ass. Erectile dysfunction the doctor said. He tried all kinds of pills but nothing got it up."

I almost gagged. I thought I saw Ranger smirk. "You won't be smirking when she starts talking about you're package." I whispered to him and he looked disturbed.

"Ranger, how big is yours? I hear black dude's have big penises." I gagged on my food and started chocking with laughter. I tried to drink some water but it came out my nose I was laughing so hard.

My mother was yelling at Grandma and my father was ignoring us by concentrating on cutting his chop.

By desert, I was felling pretty confident that the questions wasn't coming up. My mother handed me a piece of pineapple upside down cake. Uh oh. Shit! Here is comes.

"Stephanie, where are you going to live?"

I sighed. "I don't know Mom." I took a bite of the cake.

"Well I'm sure you know that you have an open invitation at Morelli's."

"Yes Mom I know."

"You could have the guest bedroom, but that's only temporary."

"Okay Mom."

"Ellen." My father's voice came from the end of the table. "Leave her alone."

We all gaped at this, except Ranger of course. I couldn't imagine Ranger gaping. We haven't heard my father say much at the dinner table.

My mother finally closed her mouth and turned to her slice of the pineapple upside down cake and started to eat.

We made it out of there thirty minutes later with leftovers and the rest of the cake. Score! I was thinking about putting my name on it when we got back to the apartment since I saw Ranger eating his slice of the cake at my parent's.

"Don't worry, I wont touch it." Ranger said to me breaking out of the zone.

I thought this was a good time to ask Ranger what my father had said to him earlier.

"So… Ranger. What did you and my Dad talk about?"

"Babe."

Great answer. Explains everything. I hmphed and crossed my arms. Ranger only smirked.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I wishI did.**

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible little delay. I got a computer, fixed the net and now I'm back. I have this fic finished, but will be posting it slow. I need some major feed back people! Review, let me know what you think.**

**Happy reading people.

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Mistake

I woke up again, startled and sweating. Ranger sat up next to me collecting me in his arms. I need to get these nightmares out of my head. I need something good. I turned to Ranger. His eyes were concerned. Not what I needed.

"You want to talk?" He asked.

"No." I said still looking at him. He stared back as if asking _then what?_

Then I found myself brushing his lips with mine. I pulled back and stared at him. Both of us surprised by what had just happened.

I leaned in again and gave him a more complete of a kiss. His arms around me tensed a little and I pulled back.

"You're playing with fire, Babe." He said the old familiar phrase.

"I know." I said and kissed him again.

I pulled back a little, loosening his arms around me. I began to pull off my tank but Ranger's hands took a hold of my wrist and stopped me. "I don't think this is a very good idea Steph."

"I do." He loosened his grips on my wrists but didn't move his hands away. I knew he wasn't sure about continuing so I chose for him. I slowly pulled off my tank and threw it to the floor. All I had on now were my boy short underwear.

He was looking down at me but not touching. Too far away.

I took his hand, put them on my breast and looked him in the eyes.

He just stared at me. His eyes a little sad, but I was just imagining that. Why would Ranger be sad? He's always wanting to get me into bed.

I moved closer to him and kissed him again, my lips lightly brushing against his. "It's okay." I whispered into his ear.

His hand on my breast began working, messaging them softly. He pushed me back on the bed and positioned himself over me.

He began kissing my neck and began moving down to my breasts. His hands tugged at my underwear, I raised my hips and he slipped them off. I spread my legs and he moved back up.

His lips were working again on my neck; his hand was moving closer to my dudah. All of the sudden I realized where it was going. I grabbed his wrist right when he was getting ready to slip a finger in.

He looked up at me.

"No." I said. I didn't want foreplay; I just wanted him inside. Just the sex, none of the love. "Just sex." I whispered to him.

His eyes looked a little hurt, but he moved his hand away and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper as he was getting ready to enter me.

"Yes." I whispered back.

He gently pushed in and waited. I nodded for him to move on and he began moving again. Setting a slow and gentle pace. He came in and out of me. I think he was trying not to hurt me, but he wasn't ineffective either.

When I was done he pulled out and went into the bathroom. A couple of seconds and I herd the flush and the running of the water. I was a little sorry that he couldn't enjoy the moment since we didn't use a condom, but then I'm not sure if I'm all that sorry.

I heard the water turn off but Ranger didn't come back to bed. I turned over and got ready to pretend I'm a sleep. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not sure anymore if that was a good idea. There was relief sure but now I'm not sure if I can stay here. I heard the door open and I closed my eyes and regulated my breathing.

Ranger slipped in next to me, I think he knew I wasn't a sleep but he didn't say anything. He pulled the covers over my shoulder and slipped an arm around my waist moving himself closer to me. His boxers were back on.

_The Slayer was on top of me, I saw Ranger in the distant. He just stared at me; he gave me a sad look and then turned and walked away._

_"Ranger!" I screamed to him. "Don't leave me." but he continued to walk away._

I was dreaming again.

"Shh… Babe, I'm here." Ranger was stroking my hair. I don't think he realized I was awake. "I love you, I won't leave you." I stiffened a little and he realized I was awake. Oh god! Was that Ranger telling me that he loved me? Sure he didn't realize I was awake, so does that mean something? I think I was ready for that panic attack so I concentrated on the breathing. Ranger's arm moved around to my waist and pulled me in gently.

I was okay again. He took my right hand and wove his fingers through mine, his thumb stroking my hand. Other than that he didn't move.

* * *

**A/N: I realize she's kinda using him, but that's how it's going to have to be…. **

**Iwant to discuss EOT with someone... anyone out there.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **If it belonged to me... oh if it belonged to me... (having evil thoughts) oh well it doesn't, it belongs to the great one they call Janet Evanovich.

**A/N:** Okay, so my friend tells me that the last chapter was out of character and I'm pretty sureI meant to do that...I apologize anyway.Here's the morning after scene... enjoy! Then when your done review! Oh does anyone think i should change the rating on this?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Decision Made**

When I woke up the room was still dark. I realized that I was facing Ranger's chests and his arm was still draped around me.

The alarm clock told me it was four thirty.

As I remembered the activities of last night the panic attack came back. I had to get out I had to leave. I need to figure things out. I had just used Ranger for sex. How could I do that to him? I need to leave.

I tried squirming my way out, but Ranger's arm tightened. I tried picking it up and he woke up. Damn.

"Babe?" He turned himself to look at the clock. "It's four thirty-three."

"Yea I know Ranger, go back to sleep." And I picked his arm off of me. I know now is not the time to notice this, but his arm is pretty heavy.

I slipped out of bed and hit the cold air. I gave a shiver and was tempted to jump back into bed. Ranger had positioned himself on his elbow now looking at me move around. I didn't waste time. I went straight for the closet, I pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and borrowed one of Ranger's sweat shirts.

I was hoping I was moving faster than his brain but nope. He figured out what I was doing. He was standing at the closet door as I turned to leave. He had me trapped.

"What are you doing Stephanie?" he asked with a serious voice and a hint of anger.

"I have to pack up my apartment." Okay, so it was partially true. I was planning on going back to my apartment and while I was there I was going to consider packing I'm sure.

He just stared at me. I knew he knew the reason I was leaving. But I guess he let it go because he stood aside.

I stepped out of the closet and walked out to the living room. Ranger followed me. At the door he turned me around. He handed me the keys to his Porsche. "The boys will be there around 10. Is that okay?"

I nodded avoiding his gaze. I guess they were scheduled to clean out my apartment today or maybe Ranger didn't want to leave me alone too long considering what I had done the last time he had left me alone for too long.

"Are you going to be back tonight?" He asked with a quieter voice.

I shrugged.

"Okay." He said and leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I was out of there in seconds. I took the elevator to the garage and took his Porsche. I was at my apartment in 15. It was still very early so none of the senior in my building were awake yet. I took the elevator and entered my hallway. I looked around, no spookies. I got to my apartment door and I realized I didn't have any keys. I tried the door and it was open. I pushed it open while I stood still, it was dark inside, nothing looked wrong. I stepped in quietly but I didn't see anything. I did a walk through and then I finally came back to the door and locked it closed. I turned on some lights and then went directly to the bathroom.

I took a ten-minute shower that reminded me how wonderful it can be to use my own bathroom. I got dressed in my own clothes but I kept his sweatshirt on. I went into the kitchen and searched for any food but no luck. I thought about donuts instead and sat at the table with pen and a pad, my thinking mode.

What to do? Morelli or Ranger? Or maybe my parents? No. Absolutely not.

I wrote Ranger's name and Morelli's name side by side on the middle of the pad and drew a line. Time for Pros and Cons?

**Ranger**-_ Pros_

_ He loves me, I love him _

_ Hot_

_ Has money_

_ He's Batman, my Prof. Higgins, the Wizard_

_ He accepts me as I am, will support me_

_ Cons_

_ I don't know anything about him_

_ Dangerous_

_ What will Mom/Dad say?_

**Morelli**_- Pros_

_ He loves me, I love him_

_ Sexy_

_ Cop_

_ I know everything about him_

_ Lives in the burg_

_ Mom loves him_

_ Cons_

_ Will never be allowed to go anywhere without him_

_ Grandma Bella_

_ No more bounty hunting_

But then there were things I didn't know where to put for Ranger, like he has a daughter. He said he wasn't into relationship but has that changed? I used him and he let me. I suddenly remembered. He's been taking care of me all this time. I know there's a Bat Cave and that the apartment wasn't where he slept every night but he's been staying there for me, with me. So maybe the choice is obvious.

I felt a pang of guilt for not choosing Morelli, I mean he and I have had something since I was 6. And he does love me. It's going to be hard to break it to him, but strangely I don't think he'll take it all that hard. He's been okay with me living with Ranger.

Ranger could take care of me he had the resources. He'll let me pick up bounty hunting if I wanted or offer me a job. He can protect me. And I loved him, probably I should tell him that.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I'm only having fun with the Plum world and I was hoping to put it back whereI found it but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Sorry Evanovich!

**A/N:** First thing you should notice, the rating has changed.

I'm currently in Canada and having a grand ol' time eating and sleeping. Niagara Falls, not so awesome really.

Now... So sorry this has taken so long. I really wasn't sure of this ending. Soo...Read on... then yell and scream if you please.

**

* * *

****Ch. 12: Cookie Jar**

I looked around the apartment, gathered all my CDs and put them in a box that the boys had brought by earlier. I grabbed the box and tucked the cookie jar under my other arm and left the apartment.

I got in the car and went by Morelli's. I was still early enough that he hadn't left for work. I knocked on his door.

He came to the door in a minute holding back Bob, the bouncing dog.

"Stephanie!" He said in surprise.

"Joe… can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." He stepped a side and I stepped in. I walked to the living room and took a seat on his couch. "What is it Steph?"

"I made a decision." I announced.

"You're moving in with him?" he asked sitting next to me.

I nodded, surprised by his calm attitude.

"We still on for Wednesday night pizza and movie?"

I nodded again.

"Okay." He said. "Good luck."

I nodded again.

"Cupcake, I got to get to work." I nodded and got up.

Joe walked me to the door and I turned and faced him. I looked him in the eyes. He seemed disappointed but okay. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine." He said. I gave him a hug and left.

-

I drove to the park to think more.

I sat on a bench with an old man feeding ducks, hoping the ducks didn't go crazy on me.

I have to tell Ranger my decision I guess… then my parents. Oh god. Don't think about it Steph!

The old man offered me some bread from his brown paper bag and I took it with a smile and tossed it out to the ducks. This was kind of relaxing. I see why old people do it.

I sat with the man for maybe an hour and a half thinking about whyI chose Ranger over Morelli, allI came upwith was it felt right.I thought about how Dad was going to react but that was kind of scary so I tried not to think about that.

I thought about getting back but I didn't feel like it yet. I gave a sigh and got up anyway. I said thank you to the old man and walked back to my car. I drove to the Haywood office and parked. I got the box of CD's and my cookie jar from the back and took the elevator to the seventh floor.

Inside I put the cookie jar on the kitchen counter, it looked odd there. I frowned. Ranger's not going to be happy with it but he's going to have to deal.

I took the box of CDs to the coffee table and sat on the floor determined to look through them, got to think about anything but Ranger's reaction.

As I was taking them out. I noticed the Tori Amos CD 'little Earthquake' I got from my cousin a while back. I got up, took the CD, popped it into the system and forwarded it to eleven.

Her voice filled the room. A minute into the song and I was still on the floor shuffling through the CDs when the door opened. Ranger came around the corner of the couch to stare at me. He stared at the pile of CDs and then he seemed to listen.

"Where have you been?" Ranger almost growled.

"Apartment, Morelli's, Park."

"Shit Steph. Tank got there and you were gone. We've been looking for you. Why didn't you answer your cell?"

Shit. I had forgotten it in this morning's uh….

Ranger gave a sigh and sat on the couch. "Why were you at Morelli's?" he asked, his voice stiff.

"To tell him my decision."

Ranger's eye flicked to me. "Where?"

"Here." I said pointing behind him to the kitchen. He looked and frowned. Uh oh… maybe he doesn't want me here.

"Babe." I closed my eyes not wanting to hear what came next. "The cookie jar can't stay."

I opened my eyes and Ranger had on a full 200-watt smile.

"Of course it's staying. Where else am I going to keep my gun?" He continued to smile.

I crawled up next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He pulled me closer and then pulled back. His eyes connected with mine. "You're sure about this?" he asked. I nodded. "You're going to have to tell your parents." I gulped and nodded. He threw his head back and gave a laugh. I guess he saw the fear in my eyes.

His face got serious again. "Your father's fine with you living with me."

"Is that what you and my dad talked about?"

"Yeah, he said as long as you were okay, he's okay with your decision and he'll handle your mom."

"Really?" I asked with a smile. The prospective of not having to deal with my mother made me very happy.

"Yeah, but you still have to tell her." I frowned. I was imaging my mom having a fit when I felt Ranger's hand at the base of my neck and then the brush of his lips on mine. God I missed that.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? it was a Babe story after all, butI never actually meant for it to be a Babe... that's the choice Stephanie made. 

Okay... some things about this story should bother you, so stay tuned for the next episode.


	14. Epi

**Epilogue: Introducing forever**

"Ranger! Take this thing off of me." Ranger's idea of fun is blind folding me and then leading me god knows where.

I walked as best as I could, holding on to Ranger's arm. "Ouch!" I tripped and I was going down but Ranger caught me. "This is going to kill me! Can I take it off?"

"No." He said and I felt myself being picked up off the ground.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer.

I could feel his body moving forward. I heard a door creak open and then close. A couple of more steps and Ranger puts me down.

Then he pulls off the blind fold. I was staring at an entrance hall and a grand staircase.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave Babe."


End file.
